Carina&Jake
by Puppy
Summary: Sequel to Carina. After saying her goodbye Carina mysteriously appears in Jakes life or at least his bed. Beaten and confused she couldn’t have returned at a better time.
1. chapters 16 taken from dark angel board

C&J (not to be confused with J&J, I'm just too lazy to type the full name every time)   
Part 1   
(what could be worse?)   
Jake walked down the crowded city streets to his apartment. It was only a few blocks from his dad's warehouse but every day the walk seemed to get longer and the hill steeper. Two weeks had passed without word and each night he lay awake. He would watch the rooftops and the streets below and he held some faint hope that maybe she was out there watching him but afraid to come back. It was a diluted and self-centered idea but he left the window next to the fire escape open every night. Only the occasional dirty alley cat visited him. She had said that he would get killed or something worse. What could be worse than this?   
  
He climbed the flight of stairs to his flat and walked down the hall. To his surprise, he found the door open a crack. Cautiously, he stepped through half expecting everything to he owned to be gone. He walked into the living room and threw his coat down on the couch before continuing. Had he left the door open? He's been more forgetful of late but this was beyond his normal lapse. All of his computer equipment was safely at the shop. There wasn't really anything to steal here except for clothes and nothing was out of place.   
  
He stopped in the doorway of his bedroom and froze. There was a woman lying in his bed. Her back was too him but that hair, the color he would know anywhere. She turned over in his sleep and Jake couldn't help but gasp at the sight of her bloody and battered face. The right side of her face was covered in cuts, the largest trailing from her eyebrow down to her cheek and her eye was nursing a purple bruise. On the other side of her face was a splotch of dried blood that almost looked like a handprint. His eyes trailed from her face to an obviously broken arm that she clutched to her as she slept. He took a step forward and cursed silently as the floorboards squeaked. Instantly her eyes flashed open. Her look of alarm suddenly turned to confusion as she saw him.   
  
"Jake?" she asked softly. That was all the push he needed as he quickly crossed the room and kneeled beside the bed. "Where am I?"   
  
"You're at my place." Carina looked at him in disbelief.   
  
"But I never knew where you live. I don't even know your last name."   
  
"Do you remember anything that happened?" he asked, trying to be helpful.   
  
"We were running from Lydecker on the train," Carina said as she searched thought her memories. "and we were jumping the cars when there was a shot." Jake watched as Carina started to tremble. "I turned around and saw Jade fall. There was blood all over her shirt." She looked up at Jake and there were tears in her eyes. "She told me she loved me and," Carina took a breath and tried to start again. "There wasn't anything I could do. Zack pushed me off the train," She finished and hastily wiped her tears. Jake hesitantly touched her shoulder and she pulled back. Sat up and scooted off the bed before he could blink. "I shouldn't have come here. She probably brought me," she said as she tried to form a plan in her head.   
  
"Who shouldn't have? Sondra?" Jake said as he stood up and stepped towards her. Carina started to pace worriedly with her broken arm still clutched to her.   
  
"I think so. I can't remember."   
  
"If she brought you here it's because she knows it's safe."   
  
"I thought you said she couldn't tell me the right action," She said without looking at him. She didn't want to see the hurt look on his face as she threw back his own words.   
  
"You're just saying that because you're scared," he said calmly and he believe his words wholeheartedly. She had a caged animal look in her eye as she paced around his room.   
  
"I'm not scared of anything," she snapped at him, this time looking squarely at him.   
  
"Oh Yeah. Then why are talking about leaving when you know it's safe here?"   
  
"Because I don't want you to get hurt," she yelled. He didn't even flinch under her intimidating stare and it was hardly a romantic statement with the look she was giving him.   
  
"Why does that matter to you? I'm in danger everyday from what I do. What makes this any different?" He yelled, matching her intensity   
  
"Because it would be my fault. These aren't gang bangers or mobsters trying to take over your territory. They're straight up cold-blooded killers and no matter what you do they don't stop coming till you're dead."   
  
"So what are you going to do? You can't run forever."   
  
"You'd be surprised," she said coldly. That struck him deeply. He starred at her from a moment trying to read her but she was stone cold. He turned to leave the room but stopped at the doorway.   
  
"I'm calling my dad's doctor. Your arm's broken so no sense wasting the opportunity for medical attention." With that Jake left the room.   
  
  
Okay so despite circumstance this took forever to write. I went for an ending that would make C&J shippers very happy then too very very happy and ending really really unhappy. Neither fit but this did.   
C&J   
Part 2   
(I was giving you a look?)   
  
I layed into the bag bare fisted. "Externalizing the internal" was what my dad called it. Mom said all men had a little bit of animal they had to get out every once and a while. I just try not to analyze it much above I hit something and I feel better. Mom was probably closer to the truth.   
  
Jake's fist was suddenly stopped mid punch and he was whirled around. Stumbling as he was dragged across the room, he tripped on the edge of his couch and barely regained his balance as he was pulled up to the kitchen sink.   
  
"Carina stop!…Carina what are you doing?" she pulled up us arm and holding it still between her cast and body washed the blood off his knuckles with her other hand. "Carina stop," he ordered as she let go of his right arm and reached for the other. He tried to pull back but she grabbed it and put his hand under the water. He took a deep breath and placed his other arm around her waist. "Carina just stop," he said forcefully. She tried step out of his hold but he only put his other arm around her and held tighter.   
  
"I need to get your med kit," she reasoned. She just wanted to fix this and get out. God why did he have to smell so d**n good?   
  
"I can take care of it," he said.   
  
"But it's my fault," she snapped. Jake knew her statement was about more than his abused hands. His mother use to be a psychologist but most people didn't pay to get their brains examined after the pulse. The cause for their depression was pretty evident. She taught him how to read people and see past defenses. He turned her around in his arms and looked at her frankly.   
  
"So you what…used your mental powers to propel my fist into that bag?"   
  
"I made you mad. Mad enough that you would hurt yourself." She yelled back at him. Jake sighed. She was the most frustrating person to argue with. How do you argue with some one who reasons like a child? Not everything was so black and white.   
  
"You didn't make me…" he stopped mid sentence realizing what he was about to say. "Wait...no, I am mad at you. You're being stubborn and unreasonable. Zack would be so proud." He intended his last sentence to brighten the mood a little but it fell on a dead audience. She only gave him a look of apology. "Please don't give me that look," he pleaded.   
  
"I was giving you a look?" she asked confused.   
  
"You have that lost little puppy look that makes me forget about being mad at you," he said in one breath then pushed a strand of hair back from her face.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said reflexively.   
  
"No you're not," he argued.   
  
"Yes I am," she asserted and pushed out of his arms. "If I say I'm sorry then I mean it…I'm sorry."   
  
"What are you so d**n sorry about?" he countered. She starred at him for a moment and he could see the tension building in her.   
  
"For the way my life is so [deleted] up," she yelled, her voice trembling a little. "I'm sorry that there are maniacs trying to hunt me down and I'm sorry I can never lead a normal life." She stopped for a moment and when she spoke again she had to force it out. "And I'm sorry you had to meet me because you don't deserve this."   
  
"And why do you deserve it?" he said pouncing on her statement.   
  
"What?" she asked, taken back by his question.   
  
"What did you ever do to deserve this?" He asked flatly and she looked down in thought. Jake was expecting some irrational response that would launch them into another argument but instead her head snapped up and she launched herself at him, pushing him to the ground. He was about question her when he heard a loud thud. A second later there was another thud and the sound of splintering wood as his door flung open. "I left it unlocked," he whispered to Carina. She let out a little grin and put her finger to her lips. She held up four fingers and gestured to the door. He nodded and obeyed her stay command as she launched herself over the counter. At the sound of weapon fire and the thump that followed, his heart stopped.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
dum dum dum *hokey orchestra music starts* stay tuned for the next installment of Carina and Jake.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
C&J   
Part 3   
(Sally Demarco)   
"Carina are you alright," Jake yelled from under the counter.   
  
"I'll get back to you," she said flatly as one of the thugs grabbed her from behind. She slammed her head back into face breaking his nose. Out of shock he let go of her giving her the chance to elbow him in the throat. She caught him and used him as a shield as his buddies inched closer.   
  
"Sondra run tactical analysis," She whispered to herself and waited for the data flood. The key came with the physical analysis. "Put down your weapons or I will break his neck." She kept her voice emotionless and her eyes cold to unnerve them even more.   
  
"So what," the largest of the man stated.   
  
"I'm sure you wouldn't want any harm to come to your little brother now would you?" She grabbed an extremely painful pressure point on the man's back and he cried out in pain.   
  
"Alright, alright," he older one said as he lowered his gun. "Just don't hurt him, Ma would kill me."   
  
"Put them down and kick them over here then hands above your heads." The three complied. "Jake?" she asked without looking away from the enemy. He cautiously stood up and took in the scene in front of him. He tried not to look too shocked at tiny Carina holding off 4 huge hitmen. "Come here and pick up one of the guns," she ordered and nodded with reassurance. Hitman number 3 looked about to make a move for Jake but she issued another cry from her capture and the older brother gave him a smack up side the head. Jake picked up one of the guns and stood beside her. She gave the little brother a shove towards the group. He stopped and stuck his hand inside his coat while turning around. To his astonishment, he found his hand grasping at air while he looked down the barrel of his own gun. "Were you looking for something?" she asked flatly. "I didn't think so." She gestured with her head that he should join his friends. "Now who sent you and what do they want?"   
  
"Sally Demarco. She's trying to take over Brother Joe's territory," the older brother answered.   
  
"Wasn't that a little easy?" Jake asked. His father's bodyguards usually took hours too crack people.   
  
"She doesn't pay us enough," he replied.   
  
"Are there any other hits going down tonight?" Carina asked, ignoring his comment. Her eyes locked with the man and she could almost read his thoughts word for word. "Jake, out the door now," she commanded.   
  
"What is it?" he asked, afraid of the answer.   
  
"Just do it." She grabbed the fallen weapons and raced out the door after him.   
  
C&J   
Part 4   
(the bait)   
Carina kept pace with Jake despite her anxiety. She didn't know much about Jake's family, only that he's dad was a really nice mob boss. I didn't really matter if she knew them or not. Enough families had been torn apart in her life and if she didn't help Jake the outcome of this game would be all her fault. Her mind was repeating this over and over but her heart was fighting with another conspiracy. If she stayed too long she would never be able to leave his side and with the loss of Jade… Carina tried to stop her thoughts. All she wanted to do was curl up on the pavement and cry. "Just a little longer," she promised herself. "How much farther?" she ordered. Jake stumbled slightly and quickened his pace to catch up with her.   
  
"Not...far," he gasped, "just two...blocks." Carina had to clamp down on her emotions. She felt ashamed of being so cold, but as they sprinted to his parents' home she had what felt like months to think. It was a new goal. Make him think her an ice queen and he won't want to be with her anymore. He wouldn't have to deal with the wreck she was becoming and she could just disappear again.   
  
"Your not allowed to be charming." Carina almost tripped as she heard her own voice play in her head.   
  
"Is it against the rules?" she heard Jake laugh. She suddenly remembered, it was the dialog they had at Logan's, just before Sondra. She tried to stop it with all her might but it continued.   
  
"Most definitely. You have to go now before I do something unadvisable."   
  
"Like what?" He asked curiously   
  
"Either hit you or kiss you, which ever reflex takes over."   
  
"I should have struck you," Carina muttered sadly to herself. She felt her face get warm at the memory and she berated herself for acting so childishly. "No wonder he thinks he loves me," she thought to herself. "I threw myself at him. I will never be so foolish again." She didn't believe her words but she was trying to encourage her plan.   
  
"What?" Jake gasped, just then getting up the breath to ask what she muttered.   
  
"Nothing," she barked. "Can you see it from here." She suddenly stopped. He took a final step and collapsed against a near by light post.   
  
"It's a the end of the block...The Victorian style…on the corner."   
  
"Sondra, tactical analysis," she ordered. It was unnecessary to say out loud but she knew the thought of her military evil twin unnerved Jake. "You were the bait," she announced flatly. "There are only two of there people here."   
  
"But I though you said they were going attack," Jake said incredulously.   
  
"They will, however, presenting the father with a battered and beaten son would render a gun fight unnecessary." Jake watched as Carina brought her hand up to her face and he remembered the bloody handprint that was there when she first appeared. At the last second redirected its course to put her hair behind her ear. "Loved ones can be a great weakness," she said mysteriously. "Go some place safe," she commanded. "I will get your family out but if the spies see you they will know their comrades have been intercepted." He began to protest but she turned quickly and covered his mouth with her hand. She felt a warm sensation flood her senses and she cursed herself for the strange action. "Go," she again commanded, catching his gaze for only a moment.   
  
Jake stood in shock as she turned and sauntered across the street. Lieutenant Ice Queen was suddenly a carefree girl out for a stroll. He shuttered and turned away. How good of an actress was she? Frustrated at his doubts he brushed his hand through his hair and started to walk away. He kept thinking of the way she was acting and all the things she said. It didn't match; the look in her eyes when she ordered him away was a contradiction. She looked like she was about to cry even when her face was indifferent.   
  
"Women suck," he cursed out loud.   
  
"Amen to that," answered a familiar voice. Jake whipped around to see Zack's empty eyes starring back at him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As last we left our tortured couple Carina had been fried by a scrambling program set up by Logan's computer guru Jake (who just happens to be tall dark handsome and the son of a really nice mob boss). In the end of Carina, the original story, carina used her old but now controlled abilities to decide that staying with Jake would be detrimental to his health and ran off into the woods (a common theme in this trilogy). In the first episode of C&J Jake returns home to find Carina bloody, battered and laying in his bed. Given a second chance to try and make her stay Jake and Carina exchange a few harsh verbal blows and are interrupted by mob goonies. Carina kicks their butts and finds out there is also to be a raid on Jake's family and they rush off. Outside his parent house, Carina orders Jake to find a safe house and leaves to save his family.   
If you are still lost the beginning and reedited version of Carina is on Fanfiction.net. The continuance is in the boards archives on 4/13/01   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
On last weeks episode   
Jake stood in shock as she turned and sauntered across the street. Lieutenant Ice Queen was suddenly a carefree girl out for a stroll. He shuttered and turned away. How good of an actress was she? Frustrated at his doubts he brushed his hand through his hair and started to walk away. He kept thinking of the way she was acting and all the things she said. It didn't match; the look in her eyes when she ordered him away was a contradiction. She looked like she was about to cry even when her face was indifferent.   
"Women suck," he cursed out loud.   
"Amen to that," answered a familiar voice. Jake whipped around to see Zack's empty eyes starring back at him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
C&J   
Part 5   
(screw diplomacy)   
"Zack!" Jake exclaimed, shocked. He had an overwhelming urge to embrace the shorter man and comfort him for his loss. The look in Zack's eyes told him to fight it really hard. His eyes were full of malice and knowing who he was and what he was capable of, Jake didn't want any of it directed at him.   
  
"I thought you would have learn to stay away by now," Zack spit out, stalking towards him. All concern for his personal safety flew out of Jake's mind at his words.   
  
"What is with you people?" he screamed out his frustration. "You're all like a God d**ned broken records with your 'I'm so tortured and deserve no happiness' bull s**t." He took and step forward and stared down at Zack. "And you," he said with disgust. "You're her brother not her father." He stopped his line of words for a moment and laughed bitterly. "Oh let me guess. You're playing C.O. aren't you?" At that remark Jake found himself flying into a nearby wall and out of breath. In a split second Zack had him pinned with a hand around his throat. "I know you're just looking for an excuse to kill me. I know you killed that detective," Jake said with a bitter smile. "Security tapes for the redimart across the street showed a Motorcycle enter the alley behind the building. The body even had two bullets, one in the head, one in the heart. From what I know that standard military." Zack hadn't moved but didn't let him go either. There was a long silence and Jake knew he was deliberating and that made him nervous.   
  
"What do you want?" Zack asked, a strange smirk on his cold face.   
  
"Just her," he answered seriously. "And to get off the street," he added in a second thought. "There are kind of some bad people trying to kill me and while I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving them a hand you know she needs me." Jake had a hard time saying this but from what he'd seen and heard from Logan it was true. She was fragile, needed a place to call home especially now. "Jade's dead…isn't she?" he asked quietly. He never received a response. Zack simply released him and ordered him to go.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Carina   
  
Cool calm confident, cool calm confident, I told myself. I'd taken all the same classes at Maticore as all my brothers any sisters but the one that always killed me, though thankfully not literally, was enemy infiltration. I could rewrite my mannerism and change my voice with a simple program but I never knew what to say. I was always double thinking and would end up frozen most of the time. I guess I'm just going to put myself up to the test.   
  
'Sondra initiate mild tactical analysis,' I commanded as I approached the door. I rang the bell and stepped back. I started to practice. 'Hi I'm looking for Mr. and Mrs….' That's when I realized I still didn't know Jakes last name. That made things more difficult. What did I know? He was a nice mob boss. Well that made it worse. No big murders in the papers. He was Italian…that didn't really help. That's when I realized it. Right in front of my face was the mailbox with their name on it. 'Sondra up the tactical analysis a little," I ordered, feeling lamer that Zack at a chick flick. It was then that the door opened showing an enormous man, probably the families live in body guard.   
  
"Yes?" he asked politely.   
  
"I need to see Mr. and Mrs. Manzuillo," I said professionally. To bad I was still wearing clothes caked in mud and blood, sporting a cast and a bruised face. Not to reputable.   
  
"Their busy at the moment come back later," he said and started to shut the door. That was the point where I mutter "screw diplomacy' a max inspired moment and kicked the door. I got the security guard square in the head and he was out. Luckily it was a big fancy door, no damage to it. I stepped around him and found myself in a grand entrance hall. No wonder Jake wore nice clothes and tried to save the world. He could afford to.   
  
The dinning room was at the end of the hall and upon seeing my entrance the little ones at the end of the table jumped up and ran out of sight. I heard the sound of several guns being drawn and ready and proceeded towards the room. I entered and found six people at the far end. Four had guns, three of them girls ranging from about 23 to 13. It was at that moment I realized why I didn't intimidate Jake.   
  
"John are you alright?" the last gunman yelled. This had to be Jakes dad. Despite the obvious similarities in appearance he had the same compassion.   
  
"He'll be fine," I replied, half distracted by the food. I hadn't eaten in days. "Just a mild concussion I'm sure."   
  
"You're Carina," the mother said suddenly.   
  
"Who?" Jake's dad asked a little confused. The woman stepped forward and swatted him on the shoulder.   
  
"Honestly Frank. Do you ever listen to your son?" she said giving him a piercing look. "This is Jake's Carina," she said, giving me a warming smile. At that point I knew I was toast. She was a psychiatrist and Jakes mother. "The one who had all of that computer technology." My façade cracked like an egg.   
  
"Does he know any discretion?" I cried in disbelief. Manticore was hot on my track only two weeks ago. Little slip ups and shared secrets got people killed.   
  
"Yes dear," she said steering me to a seat. "don't worry he only told the important parts to me," she said patting the back of me neck for emphasis. I sunk in my chair making vows to kill him before Manticore got the chance. "Sophie dear go check on John," his mother ordered the oldest daughter and gestured the rest of the extremely reluctant family to sit.   
  
"No we have to go now," I said jumping up. "There was an attack at Jake's apartment," I said hoping they wouldn't ask why I was there…never mind they probably would draw their own conclusions. "I came here to warn you."   
  
"And knock out our bodyguard," muttered the little sister.   
  
"Catlin!" her mother scolded.   
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to," I apologized. "He wouldn't let me in or listen."   
  
"It's alright dear," the mother said soothingly. "There's a reason Catlin calls him the pitbull."   
  
"Mother we have a problem," Sophie yelled as she ran to the dining room. She entered with John close behind. "Lots of men with guns pulled up outside." She looked to me for answers.   
  
"Who's behind this?" the father asked, finally stepping out from behind his wife.   
  
"Sally Demarco," I pulled from my memory. Sophie scoffed.   
  
"She's not the brightest cookie. This is a good neighborhood, cops are probably on their way already." I had to agree but the family's lack of concern was startling. I could see where Jake got it.   
  
Turns out the front door was more than just pretty. Inside it was solid steal and the lock was a hidden finger print system (designed by Jake) which was connected to steel bars that slid in from one reinforced wall to the other. All other doors were the same and as soon as the guests were announced, steel bars appeared on the windows. That was a bit surprising but probably standard for the world they lived in.   
  
I sent the three youngest and the mother upstairs, telling the girls I needed them to protect their little brother and mother should anything happen to us. After some protest they went.   
  
By this time we realized that the incursion team was prepared and cutting through the bolts with lasers. At least they thought they were prepared. They didn't know the family's pitbull had been upgraded to the genetically engineered kind.   
  
I waited by the door, advised by Sondra to take the direct approach due to lack of combatants. She had more faith in me that I did. I waited in fighting stance the tension building. Finally the last bolt had been cut. I was ready for anything…anything but that. Jake appeared first, bruised and bloody with a gun to his head.   
  
  
C&J   
Part 6   
(cover down)   
"Sondra, initiate all military programs," I said automatically. Suddenly everything thing became clear. Fighting was different than intelligence, it was instinctual, predictable.   
  
Before they realized what had happened I broke the hand holding the gun and kicked the door closed. I opened it again and kicked them down the stairs, taking down most of the other men like dominos. I closed the door again just before the gunfire started. Through the noise I heard a clink. It had been a while since I'd heard that sound but it was unmistakable.   
  
"Grenade, get down!" I yelled as I grabbed Jake and ran to the living room with the rest of the family. I pulled him to the far end of the room all the while counting in my mind. I waited and calculated quickly   
Likely hood of them just throwing in the door at the last second; 75%   
Distance between us and the blast radius; 7 feet   
Likely hood of them knowing where we were hiding; 65%   
It went on and on for a second until I came up with a most likely scenario.   
  
"They're going to toss it straight in at the last second, miss us and blow the door off, injuring themselves," I said to Jake.   
  
"Best case scenario?" he asked and I shook my head with a grin. Suddenly the door opened a crack and we heard the uneven sound of a grenade rolling on marble.   
  
"Cover down," I ordered and they initiated a group hug. 3…2…   
  
In the aftermath, covered in plaster and marble dust I got up, making the family move for cover behind the couch as I investigated. I couldn't ofcourse see the door fly off but I definitely heard it. I wasn't as sure about that outcome but with the confidence the enemy had in their little insurrection I was sure who ever threw it would be counting slow. Sure enough I rounded the corner and looked out onto the street. It looked like a scene from Bosnia, with bodies strewn all along the sidewalk. Most of them, thankfully were moving. I was going to go out and start unarming but the cops finally made their appearance.   
  
"It's all clear," yelled back to Jake and his family. "The Calvary decided to arrive."   
  
All and all the situation was less of a challenge then I wanted. If Sally Demarco was really smart she would have gone in the side doors, or even waited until night. If they had done that the possibilities for success would be… "Sondra, shut down all nonessential applications," I ordered. I felt myself relax and dropped my shoulders, releasing the tension in them I didn't know I was holding. I felt good returning to human.   
  
"So are you part of that cyborg gang or something?" I heard from behind me. Turning I saw the 18 year old watching me. She must have overheard my command and added it to what her mother had said. For some strange reason, I didn't become alarmed or panic. I just smiled.   
  
"I'm a little more expensive than that," I told her. "You probably should avoid tell anyone though. It's top secret, they would have to kill you," I said seriously. "Tell Jake I will see him later please," I asked before heading towards the back of the house. I wasn't planning on sticking around till the cops waded their way through the bodies.   
  
I found my way to the kitchen and opened the back door to find a team of five still trying to get through the steel bars. They suddenly pulled up their guns, uncertain of what to do.   
  
"The cops are already here and your leader is taken. The best possible action would be to run," I advised them then shut the door behind me and walked away. 


	2. Fearful symmetry

Long time no update huh. I went back to read C&J to get her voice right but I'm not sure about Logan. There is a pov change but it should be obvious even if it isn't marked. Oh and the title is in honor of Jeanne although I haven't spoken to her in a while.  
  
C&J  
  
Part 7 (Fearful symmetry)  
  
I opened the window and squeezed inside. It probably would have been safer to take the stairs but what fun would there be in that. I silently slunk across the flat to the kitchen. I tried to open the door quietly but you know how there is always that pop and then the clinking from all of the jam and salad dressings in the cubbies.  
  
I heard the quiet rolling of a desk chair in the distance and could hear that strange noise a gun makes when being cocked. Was it a clink or a cha chink, I could never put it into letter.  
  
"Max?" Logan asked, finally realizing the intruder meant only to harm his leftovers.  
  
"Sorry," I replied. "It's the other genetically engineering killing machine that you feed." Filling my arms I stood up to face him. . . strange so did he. He was standing up I mean. My head cocked to the side in curiosity. "Have you lost your wheelchair," I commented before moving to the table, must not forget the mission. "I hope you don't mind," I said as I started to stuff my face. "I haven't eaten in two weeks." I thought about that for a moment. "Well I don't really remember the last few weeks but it feels like two weeks." I resumed eating but kept an eye on Logan. He was walking around me like I was a bomb or something. I really wanted to yell boo but I decided he wouldn't think it was funny. Suddenly he flicked the lights on and I hid my eyes with my hand. Supersensitive eyes and light changes don't go well.  
  
"Oh my god," he said as he sat beside me. He moved my hand away and lifted my chin. I slurped up the spaghetti that had been half hanging out into my mouth. "What happened to you?" The shock and concern was evident on his face and I really wanted to tell him. . . no I didn't. I was just here for food.  
  
"I fought the ground and the ground won." I said with a straight face. He didn't think it was funny.  
  
"Okay so you're not going to answer that question, how bout 'when did you get back?" He was always so smart.  
  
"I'm not sure on that one," I mumbled through my food. Eating was too important at the moment to be neglected. "I could ask Sonya but I'm a little mad at her right now. Do you think it's alright to be mad at your own brain?" Logan gave me a look and I knew if I started twitching he would probably take it in stride.  
  
"Carina," he said as he gently placed his hand on mine. "Typical psychological reinforcement technique," I said to myself. "Look at me," ordered. I looked up for he hand that had held me entranced. Wow his hair is really pointy. "Carina?" he called again and had to shake my head before looking him in the eye. "Why are you covered in blood?"  
  
"Oh don't worry it's not mine," I said giving him a smile. "Not much at any rate. But I did get this cool cast. Silly doctor didn't understand about how I was made in lab and healed super fast." I knew my voice was trailing off but I seemed to slow down some how on it's own. My brain just wanted to stop for a second, to rest.  
  
"Carina, who's blood it it?" he said persistently.  
  
She starred off into space for a moment and I grew more concerned. In hindsight I realized I should have been a little more worried about my safety but this was Carina. She was a dangerous weapon by design but a harmless puppy by nature. She was so fragile. I heard her whisper something and I leaned closer.  
  
"Fearful symmetry," she muttered. That sounded so familiar. She continued "Tyger, tyger, burning bright  
  
In the forest of the night. What immortal hand or eye  
  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?  
  
In what distant deeps or skies  
  
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
  
On what wings dare he aspire?  
  
What the hand dare seize the fire?  
  
And What shoulder, and what art,  
  
Could twist the sinews of thy heart?  
  
And when thy heart began to beat,  
  
What dread hand? and what dread feet?  
  
What the hammer? what the chain?  
  
In what furnace was thy brain?  
  
What the anvil? what dread grasp  
  
Dare its deadly terrors clasp?  
  
When the stars threw down their spears,  
  
And watered heaven with their tears,  
  
Did he smile his work to see?  
  
Did he who made the lamb make thee?  
  
Tyger! Tyger! burning bright  
  
In the forests of the night,  
  
What immortal hand or eye  
  
Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?"  
  
Disturbing was the only word that described her reciting of the poem. "He read it to us, it was always her favorite." I was about to ask who when suddenly Carina's head slammed hard onto the table, thankfully to the left of her dinner. "Oh God," I blurted out as I jumped up and gently lifted her to a sitting position. Her eyes were still open if unfocused. I would say I began to worry when she didn't respond but I had started to worry a long time ago. I called her name gently trying to rouse her. Suddenly I noticed a green light flick on in the back of her eyes and she blinked. Her body straightened itself but she remained staring straight ahead.  
  
"She is uninjured Logan Cale," she said but I knew it once it was not Carina.  
  
"Sonya?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Carina has deactivated herself." I gasped.  
  
"No, you have to make her come back," I ordered.  
  
"She must have time to recover Logan Cale." I let out the breath I had been holding. For a moment I thought deactivate as in permanent. "I did not understand her damage and sent her to Jake for repairs but she has only further deteriorated."  
  
"What happened to cause this deterioration?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"The destruction of the one called Jade, her sister," Sonya said without emotion. I had to sit. Hadn't this girl been through enough? The horrors they put her through at Manticore, the trama with her mother, loosing her sister time and time again. Now Jade was dead, no wonder she had deactivated herself.  
  
"How was she killed?" I asked. Maybe if I could put together the pieces of the last few weeks I would be able to help her. And there had to have been some kind of conflict for Carina to get injured.  
  
"Carina, Jade and Zack as the commander officer met at the rendezvous point. They had been followed and were forced to escape by train. There were over taken by the enemy and Jade was fatally wounded. Carina would not leave her behind. Zack pushed her off the train for her own safety. This is where she was injured and I was forced to take her to safety. We do not require mechanical repairs, however, I knew that Jake would care for her. It was not safe but I had no indicators other wise. There was an attack on his residence from an organization under the command of a Sally Demarco." At this I froze. Sally Demarco the new mob boss.  
  
"Is Jake in any danger now?" I interrupted.  
  
"No Carina defended him and his family. The police arrived and she escaped. Then she came to you. I do not know her reasons on this as she did not understand them herself. This body needs rest. I must deactivate as well." It took me a second to understand that she wanted somewhere to sleep. I jumped up and showed her to the guest room. She very mechanically sat on the bed and swung her legs up. She then leaned back and folded her hands on her stomach before shutting her eyes. It was all so perfunctory and oh so creepy. I didn't waist any time calling Jake. If I was in his shoes I would be panicked with worry and Sonya was right, if Jade really is dead Jake is the only one who could repair her. 


End file.
